Rebirth of the Warriors
by Midnight Marauder
Summary: *HIATUS* Betrayal is deep and deeply scars a person. From “Magic Girl Central” Japan to the deadly, seductive darkness of St. Louis, Missouri many things have changed. Queen Serenity’s plans never factored in vampires, werewolves, and sociopaths.
1. To Be Killed, To Be Reborn

**TITLE:** **REBIRTH OF WARRIORS**

**RATING:** T

**NOTES:** Anita Blake/Sailor Moon Crossover (and a risk, considering what the site has recently passed)

**DISCLAIMER:** If I opened Anita Blake, _Incubus Dreams_ would not have been totally hard porn… but I don't own it. Nor do I own _Sailor Moon_ so please leave the lawyers out of this. This is just some harmless, "toss some of this, and this, and this and toss but don't forget to serve with your favorite dressing (this case, fudge topping)."

**SUMMARY:** Betrayal runs deep and leaves an impression that goes beyond death and into the next life. From the streets of "Magic Girl Central" Japan to the deadly, yet seductive darkness of St. Louis, Missouri many things have changed. Obviously Queen Serenity's plans never factored in vampires, werewolves, and varying sociopaths.

**PAIRINGS:** Sailor Saturn/Edward, Anita/Richard (very minor, I can't write him very well), Jean-Claude/Artemis/Asher, Sailor Uranus/Nathaniel, Sailor Neptune?. These pairings are not in concrete, they are subject to change.

* * *

She had died so many times, but this one was oddly different. As her body was going dead, her mind was running a mile a minute. The black haired Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth was actually dying in battle, she could feel it in her bones that this would be her final life as Sailor Saturn. The inner scouts, under the leader of the so-called Prince of Earth, had betrayed her princess in the worst possible way. She was gone, having already taken her final breath, as had Sailor Pluto and her parents—Sailor Neptune and Uranus.

Her arms had gone first, the re-opening of the cauterized gashes from Sailor Mars's arrows finally taken their toll, and her legs were quickly following, circulation having been cut off due to Sailor Venus's Love-Me Chain around her thighs. Her scout uniform was battle worn and barely covered her thin, frail body as her glaive was moments away from being broken due to the stress of the battle. "I ask you, oh powerful Goddess of the Moon, let me do this before I die." she whispered as crystal tears slide down her dirty cheeks, washing away some of the shame she felt and the five traitors laughed at her humiliation, at her showing of a weakness.

"Poor baby, the Moon can't help you now." Mars stated in a sickeningly sweet voice as she latched on to the arm of the tuxedo-clad man.

"Do you want to join your disgusting parents?" Venus sneered as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and stood so that Saturn had a good look at her orange pumps. "Disgusting lesbians, they should have known better than to continue with their sick perversion."

"At least they were worth more than you." Saturn rasped out, her timid nature lost to the hatred that had taken over her heart. How dare these black-hearted children mock the love of her beloved Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa! Summoning up the last bit of her energy she brought her glaive up, only to let her arm fall as the group watched her. "DEATH RIBBON DESTRUCTION!" Saturn yelled, using her final moments of life to execute her last and best hope to annoy the traitors.

The reason why she was known, and always would be, the Mistress of Silence.

From space earth glowed purple as the world was killed, only the enemies called the Inner Planetary Scouts had escaped with a key to another universe of Earth. Only this time the reborn souls of Sailor Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune followed in order to avenge the death of the Princess. They had a mission now, a mission that they would not know of until the time was upon them.

They were to reawaken the Princess of the Light and Hope and protect her, sparing no life if the situation called for it. Once she was safe, and well protected, than the future would be safe for everyone.

* * *

From the Abyss of Ages, where time does not pass, the ancient god named Chronos was watching as words appeared in the book before him. He had taken it upon himself to look over the Book of Ages since Queen Serenity's attempts to control time, which obviously failed, but now he had a renewed interest. As the souls of his four daughters and great-grand-daughter gained new names, new lives, and new memories to go with the old memories he felt that this would be the time in which he got involved. They had no guidance the first time, but this time would be different. He wouldn't let them be drawn in by the Silver Millennium delusions; he wanted them to think freely. But, who would he have to guide them?

The ancient god sat back and stroked his long, gray beard. No talking cats, the era of magical girls was gone. No normal human, the story would be highly unbelievable. As he ran through a list of possibilities, he finally stumbled across one. His assistant. "Space!" he bellowed through the study as a small woman, who resembled a five foot three inch, white mouse with black hair, ran in holding her black skirts in her hands. She looked rather flushed, and a bit annoyed, from her run as he smiled at her.

Space had a feeling of dread now as she looked over her employer.

"Yes your highness?" she asked politely and with a curtsy, showing her respect to his position as a god.

"My daughters and great-grand-daughter are to be reborn." Chronos stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she nodded at the information, wondering why he was telling her this. "Your job will be to prepare them for the fight against those blasted Inner Scouts, so please change the infernal outfits or else they'll be arrested for indecent exposure or something of the sort." He added with a sneer, muttering something like "pedophile's dream come true" and "no family of mine will be the stars of pornography films." She refused to comment on his mutterings.

"Anything else, Master Chronous?" she inquired as he rested his elbows on the desk before the books and steeple his fingers together, looking like a grandfatherly Montgomery Burns.

"No transformations, too magical girl and that would stand out too much in a world where superheroes of that sort only exist on paper." Chronos pointed out as she nodded. "Give them more powerful attacks with their old weapons, which you have permission to retrieve from my vast treasury." Space's eyes widened at that prospect of entering the treasury with permission this time.

"Is that all?" she asked, practically floating on cloud nine as the man grinned.

"For now." With that dismissal, she was sprinting from the room again as he laughed. "Ah, to be young and energetic again."

* * *

The true story starts in the here and now, specifically in St. Louis, Missouri where four women were reborn to rather different lives. They were to be normal for a small time before responding to the rather powerful call to arms. They would not be able to escape their past lives until this match between them and the Sailor Scouts ended with the death of one group, which had yet to happen.

In a medical center that helped lycan/weres, vampires, and humans a woman in her mid to late twenties was inspecting a werewolve's injuries by a silver bullet. Her hair was black hair was pulled up in a bun as calculating, blood red eyes intently catalogued the damage and the needed method to remove the pieces of the bullet and clean the wound. Her white lab coat went over her shapeless, dark blue scrubs and proudly displayed her I.D. card, which had been clipped to the lapel of her jacket.

_Charon Meiou._

On a lighted stage, before thousands of people, sat a red haired young woman among a sea of blondes and brunettes. Her slender fingers expertly manipulated the strings of the old violin and drew her the envious glares of her fellow string players. Her sea green eyes were half closed as she let the music take her over. This was what made her one of the best violinist in the world, the fact that she would let the music consume her and control her.

_Atlantis Poseidon._

At a raceway a race was being held to qualify for the state championships. As the checkered flag was raised to signal the last lap, and the crowd was on their feet screaming for their favored racers to win, a yellow stripped blue car led the pack. A black car came up, making the competition for first a bit more interesting, and the two started to dog for the top spot. The yellow car gained a bit more acceleration and pulled ahead of the black car as the checkered flag was brought down and the crowds went wild. Pulling into pit row and finally turning the car off, the driver slipped halfway out the window as the crew was cheering and ambushing the helmet and suit clad driver. The helmet was removed to show shoulder length, spiky hair that was the color of the sun and fell into her sapphire blue eyes, yet also highlighted his fair features.

In a hidden laboratory a young woman who looked barely eighteen, but in reality she was twenty-five, was intently looking over her detailed notes. Her violet eyes passed over line after line of hand written text in search for the mistake that had yet to present itself. Mentally, she was cataloguing everything and running over the entire process in hopes that everything would work out. She had shoulder length black hair that framed a pale face and added to her unintentional "Goth" look, going with the lab coat with a black T-shirt and ripped up blue jeans as well as black plastic bangles. Her oval glasses had slid down her nose to perch on the tip of her nose, which was typical for her. 

Her eyes widened as she found the mistake, which had her lips curl into a smirk. Finally, progress.

_Firefly Chronous._

They did not know it, yet, but their paths were about to cross.

* * *

It had been about six months since the Planet Killers became infamous. They had been killing young, blonde women in hopes of finally killing this young woman named "Serenity." At the moment, Mars was manicalling laughed at Anita Blake's attempt to kill her. "Mars Fire Surround!" she shouted, sounding rather corny to the forces that had gathered and armed themselves for the occasion, but her words were true as the fire leapt from her glove clad fingertips at the black hair woman and her police friends. They dodged, some barely missed being flambéed, as the short skirt, high heel wearing woman growled in annoyance. These fools were not supposed to dodge her attacks!

"Now, let's see if this works." a soft voice came from behind Anita as a water balloon sailed above her head and hit the glaring Sailor Scout, who then started to scream bloody murder as the liquid in the balloon seemed to be causing her to burn. Everyone watched as clothing was eaten away, the skin beneath was now blistering. Mars, as she continued to scream like banshee, immediately teleported from the scene. "Success!" the voice declared happily as Anita spun around to face a young woman in a lab coat.

"Who are you?" Dolph asked as many gathered around where Mars had been and others approached her. Dolph had came from behind the squad car, which he had been using as a shield from the dangerous attacks and in hopes that the car wouldn't explode on contact with the magical fire.

"Sorry, I am Dr. Firefly Chronous, I was testing out a chemical composition that I had just made." she stated with an embarrassed look. "It was supposed to neutralize magic or the such when brought in contact with the skin, I guess I missed something because I did not expected it to burn and blister upon contact."

"I don't care, at least that bitch left." Anita stated, more in relief then anything, as Firefly smiled.

"If you need anymore, just drop by Mugeun Labs and I can give you some. That is, if you don't mind the after effects." Firefly stated as she pulled a business card from her lab coat pocket and presented it to Anita. "The burn and blistering I'll have to work on, so for now it could be a last resort thing."

"That was a risk you took with infield testing." Dolph stated seriously as the doctor nodded in agreement.

Damn burns." Anita cursed looking at her arm, which had gotten grazed by one of the fireballs, as the good doctor extended a hand to her.

"Can I look at it, please?" she asked as the Vampire Hunter decided to give her a bit of trust, if she was lying Dolph and the others were there to back her up when they had to take her down. She watched every move the young woman made, from the movement of her purple eyes to the gentle, cool touch of her spidery fingers. "I can heal it, if you want." Firefly declared after a moment, which drew two blank stares.

"If you can." Anita said with a smirk, which was her attempt at suppressing a laugh, she didn't think this girl could heal her but indulged her anyways. The night had been long and all she wanted to do right now was get a shower and curl of with her penguin, Sigmund. Firefly held her right hand above the wound as a soft purple glow gathered around her hand, then moved down to cover the wound. Skin wove itself together seamlessly and as the blistering was now just dead skin. Anita was shocked when the doctor carefully removed the dead skin and let it drop to the ground, showing flawless skin and the usual scars.

"Amazing." An officer whispered as both Dolph and Anita inspected the wound closely for any signs of foul play.

"I will be going if that is all." Firefly stated suddenly, turning on her heel and leaving the scene as they stared after her retreating form.

"Muguen labs?" Dolph asked as Anita inspected the card still in her other hand.

* * *

**AN: **Yes, I still live. I am going to slowly go over this again and add on to it, so this will probably be a relatively short story. 


	2. Neo-Time/Neo-Pluto on Duty

Zodena: I own nothing but the Strawberry Shortcake sitting before me. *looks around* Quit eyeing it now and sorry about the mix up. Me and my ditzyness.

Charon Meiou was looking over the comatose form of a young teenage woman with long silver hair that was pooled around her limp form. She looked fragile, minus the few burn scars and scratches on her pale skin. She looked at the paper on her clipboard and frowned. "Nearly beaten to death." she mumbled as scratches were healing, but she wasn't waking up.

Charon then touched the girl's forehead as her head started to pound and the patient's head glowed iwth the symbol of a cresent moon. She clentched her teeth, holding back a scream, as a blood red symbol appeared on her forehead.

Pluto. Neo-Time. Princess of Pluto, New Guardian of Time.

Head Guard of the Neo-Terran and Lunar Princess.

__

The place was dark and surrounded by mists. A silver gate with the phases of the moon on the door stood beside her. "Puu!" a voice shouted as a blonde hair princess with ehr hair in meatballs came from the shadows and hugged her. Her dress was white and elegant as her blue eyes sparkled with joy.

"Princess." she whispehred, **Who is this girl? How do I know her?** she thouoght inside. She relized the girl was crying. "Whta is wrong little one?"

"The scouts, they want the crystal and me dead. they say they don't need the Moon Princess any more." she said as the Scouts went mad.

"Don't worry, we as the OUter Scouts and your loyal friends and guardians will protect you. Don't worry." she said as the Princess smiled at her.

"Thank you." she replied.

Then in a flash of light she found herself facing off against two smiling girls in odd skirts. "PLuto, give up you'll never win." the one in green stated.

"Dead Scream." she whispehred as the odd staff in her hand generated a bloodred energy orb that took the one in orange down. "Get out of here! Neptune, Uranua, Saturn! Get the Princess out of here!"

"Setsuna! Don't!" one voice shouted from behind.

"You can't! We need you." teh princess's sad voice came.

"I must." Pluto replies raising the staff as a chain wraps around her neck and attempts to pull her forward. Either way she was going ot die. "DARK DOME CLOSE!" she screamed as the staff glowed and the chain yanked her harder forward, totally cutting off teh air and snapping her neck.

"NOOO!" a voice screamed.

Charon pulled back as teh symbol still glowed on her forehead. "Princess." she mumbled as tears were in her eyes. **What was that about?** she thouoght to herself as a garnet colored key with the symbol of PLuto on the top on a silver chain fell in to her hand iwth a note. "What is this?" she asked looking at it iwth interest as the symbol on her forehead faded away. She opened the note with curiousity.

Dear Charon Meiou:

This key is the key to protecting the innocent against the evil of the Inner Planetary Warriors. You are now the warrior of Pluto and Guardian of Time. It is your mission to guard the Princess of Light and Life, Neo-Silver or Neo-Lunar, against the ones that call themselves the 'Sailor Scouts' of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter and also Tuxedo Mask or Prince Edymion.

Awaken your team and bring forth your powers. I wish you luck as does the God of Time.

Space- Guardian of Stars

P.S.

Hold this key and yell or whispher, 'Pluto Time' and you will ahve a uniform in place of your clothes and a staff. You are called Neo-Time till you are told to call yourself Neo-Pluto, don't tell any one but your team your idenity. The key will also give you back memories and whispher you knew attacks.

Charon looked at the key and turned it around. "I wonder what it means by that." she whisphered putting the key necklace on and standing up. As a scream echoed throuogh the halls of the hospital.

It wasn't a normal scream. One of rage and revenge.

*~*~*~*~

Sailor Venus screamed throuogh the halls of the hospital. She knew that the Messenger of Cronos was here. A OUter Warrior must be here then. "Come out, come out, oh little Warrior of Cronos." she taunted as no one moved when she walked by.

Charon looked at the glowing key as Venus passed her door. "Pluto Time." she whisphered as her clothes melted away in to a suit with a black front and blood colored arms and gloves. Her knee high boots were black and red at the top as her hair changed to a green. 

In her right hand was a silver staff that stood as tall as her, which was about 5' 9", with a garnet orb floating off the base with a tilted ring around it. Attached to the top of that orb was a key with a ring around it also. The Time Staff. Power flowed throuogh her veins as a mask of black feathers obscured her facial featehrs and expertly hid her eyes. Her hair was green and up in a bun.

Venus looked around as footsteps echoed behind her. She whipped around in a 180 degree circle to face the new warrior. "I am Sailor Venus and I will kill you in the name of Prince Edymion." she stated flipping her blonde hair over her shoudler and holding two fingers over her left eye.

"Neo-Time." she stated simply.

"Neo-Time, huh?" she asked with a laugh. "No biggy." she then put her hand up. "Venus Love-Chain...."

"Time CLouds." Time whispehred hurriedly as she put her staff forward and a mist covered the veiw of herself and the ground. "Dead Tornado." she stated as the mists then whirled around Venus as a heart chain came from it.

Neo-time dodged at teh last second and hit the wall with her shoudler. "We will meet again, I assure you that. Neo-Time." a hiss came as a orange light disapepared from the vortex of the tornado as the energy disapepated.

"I bet." she stated powering down as nurses and doctors looked out from their rooms to see nothing.

*~*~*~*~


	3. Edward, Firefly, and the dinner that tur...

Zodena: After a painstaking time of deciding where I would base this fanfic from, for the Anita Blake series, I have finally decided it. *drumroll* It will be after Obsidian Butterfly, the last book that I have/know of. A few characters will be back to help fight the battle, to answer any body's question of if the Anita Blake characters would be in this. 

****

Pairings _SO_ far:

Anita/Jean-Claude or Richard?

****

Hotaru-Saturn-Firefly/Edward (Story behind that) FINAL!

Charon/ Bernardo?

Triton-Mirchui-Neptune/ Richard or Titania?

Titiania-Haruka-Uranus/ Triton or Olaf?

Serenity-Moon-Artemis (name in this dimension)/ Good question... maybe Asher...

****

Need opinions for the pairings. _PLEASE HELP ME WITH THEM!_

Anita Blake looked at Edward as he sat in the waiting room at Mugeun Labs with a box that was wrapped in a metallic blue paper with a sun, moon, and stars on it with a purple ribbon on top. "Edward! What are you doing here?" Anita asked surprised as she sat down in the plain waiting room. It looked like her living room.

"I came to see some one." he stated with a mysterious smile. He had brought Donna and her children to St. Louis after Donna told them that she was marrying someone else, after seeing 'Tedd's life.

Anita, on the other hand, had a rapist on her tail and a werewolf Ulfric and a Master Vampire that are always trying to get in to her bed. The Executioner leads a hard life that some women wish they had, minus the raising and killing. "Donna and her new husband getting along well?" Anita asked as the dark music of 'This is not my life' drifted thorough the room.

"Yes, he keeps thanking me for protecting them in New Mexico." he said with a small smile as the lab doors opened and Firefly walked out in black pants, black boots, and a dark three quarter length sleeve shirt with her usual lab coat. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she took off her lab goggles and slipped them in to her coat pocket.

Firefly opened the lab door and walked thorough, taking off her goggles in the process. "Eddy." she said with a smile as he stood up and walked towards her. Anita watched as they hugged, then lightly kissed. "Welcome back."

"I missed you, my little Firefly." he stated as they pulled back form the embrace and looked at Anita.

"You were at the scene of that weird woman in a short skirt, I didn't get your name?" Firefly said looking at Anita as Edward put a arm around her shoulders. Anita stood up and put her hand out.

"Anita Blake, Professor Tomoe." she said as Firefly reached her hand out and gave it a firm grip before releasing her hand. "I came to see about that concoction that you had for hurting that weirdly dressed girl."

"Of course." she said with a smile before smiling at Edward and pulling away to the door of the lab. "Please, come with me in to my lab and I will get you what you need."

"Thank you." Anita said as Firefly opened the door and went in as the other two followed.

The lights were dim in the large laboratory. Tables of beakers, papers, and many other things were around the walls as a lone table was in the middle with a laptop computer and test tubes of a clear liquid. "How much do you need?" she asked walking toward the table as Edward was close by her and Anita was at the table before Edward.

"Enough that I can have some with me and give some to Dolph." she said as the scientist nodded.

"The test tubes will break on contact with anything when thrown hard enough. Just take as much as you want and becareful." she stated as Anita nodded. "The door will lock when you leave."

"Where are you going?" she asked picking up a few of the test tubes.

"Out to dinner." Edward stated with a smile.

*~*~*~*~

Chaos's daughter Betrayal, who was a vampire, looked at her red warrior Sailor Mars. She was angry that some one would give her follower blisters and also hurt her with human chemicals. She then turned to her orange warrior Sailor Venus and looked at some of the scratched on her hands and legs. "Who did this to you, my daughters?" she asked with a enraged tone.

"A Professor did this to me, I didn't catch her name." Mars stated as her wounds were slowly healing, so slow that a werewolf with silver bullets would heal faster.

"A warrior named Neo-Time did this with two attacks." Venus said as the scratches scars her with crimson marks when healed.

"A planet power." Betrayal hissed touching one wound on Venus before turning to see mar's blisters healing in to purple scars. "Damn you Cronos!" she hissed clenching her hands in to fist before turning around to a wall and blasting it in anger. "If they are here, so would be the Princess. So kill them again and bring the princess's blood to me."

"Yes, mother." they said in unison as the other four in the room nodded and proceeded to go off.

*~*~*~*~

__

How do I find them? Charon wondered sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital with some black coffee in hand. The place was empty, it was the night shift and nobody but nurses and few doctors were in now. Just then the key glowed and the mark on her head glowed also. She sipped the coffee as something awakened in her mind.

****

I can find them easily if you let me out. a voice echoed in her head.

__

Who are you? she asked mentally.

****

Princess Setsuna, I know how to find them if you trust me and merge with my soul. the voice said as she felt a small surge of power.

__

I accept, as long as we are both the same and have qualities of both. Charon agreed as something twisted inside her mind. She would now be both and more powerful. She had to find her team and reawaken them....

"Charon Meiou to Operating room." a voice called as she cursed.

After this surgery maybe.

*~*~*~*~

Firefly and Edward were standing in a running crowd as two women in short skirts were attacking the crowd and laughing. Edward pulled a gun from his coat and handed it to the woman by him. "Ready?" he asked as she clicked the safety off and smiled.

"Hell yeah." she stated as they went in to battle.

__

This seems familiar. Firefly thought as the symbol of Saturn glowed faintly on her forehead as the two ran towards the attacking scouts. They fired at the two figures as they looked towards them.

"She was the one that did this to me!" the one in red shouting pointing at Firefly as Edward paused as she did also.

"Firefly!"

"This is not my life" belongs to Fastball and your opinions are truly needed. Flames will be accepted by the trash bin and used as kindling.


	4. Neo-Death/Neo Saturn's first battle

Firefly and Edward were standing in a running crowd as two women in short skirts were attacking the crowd and laughing. Edward pulled a gun from his coat and handed it to the woman by him. "Ready?" he asked as she clicked the safety off and smiled.

"Hell yeah." she stated as they went in to battle.

__

This seems familiar. Firefly thought as the symbol of Saturn glowed faintly on her forehead as the two ran towards the attacking scouts. They fired at the two figures as they looked towards them.

"She was the one that did this to me!" the one in red shouting pointing at Firefly as Edward paused as she did also.

"Firefly!" Edward shouted pushing her away form the line of fire, literally a line of fire, and to the ground.

Firefly blinked and looked in to Edward's blue eyes. He was pinning her to the ground, a arm aorund her waist and the other right by her head as their lips were inches apart. "I hate to burst your bubble, hon, but this isn't the time or place to be like this." she said with a smile as color crept up in his cheeks as he rolled off of her and they both got to their feet.

"I will make you pay for that, _Firefly_." the one in red spat as the one in blue attacked Edward. She took off running in to the circus before the lights went out and she stumbled and fell in to a pair of strong arms.

"Shhh, I can help you." the voice whispered as a key shaped thing was pressed in to her hand. "Just say, 'Saturn Death'." it stated as a symbol glowed in a soft purple on her forehead and things came rushing back to her.

Saturn. Neo-Death. Princess of Saturn, New Guardian of the Death Glaive.

**__**

What's going on? Why can't I feel my limbs? Firefly could feel as her arms were like dead weights tied above her head, her legs were also like this and tied crossed at the ankles. Her odd looking uniform was torn and battered with some king of battle as a glaive was broken and destroyed. **Where am I? WHY AM I HERE?!** her mind shouted. "I ask you, oh powerful Goddess of the Moon, let me do this before I die." she whispered as crystal tears slid down her cheeks and the five oddly dressed women in blue, red, gold, and green mini-skirts laughed at her. **Who are they? The red one looks like the one that is trying to kill me.** "DEATH RIBBON DESTRUCTION!" she yelled with her final breath, **I can't stay....**, as her power went up and out and her heart stopped.

Firefly snapped from her flashback as she found herself standing up with the key in hand as the symbol was still on her forehead. "Saturn Death." she whispered puzzled as the key let out the same soft, purple light.

Her clothes then began to melt away in to a body suit with a black front and violet colored arms and gloves. Her knee high boots were black and violet at the top as her hair was now highlighted with violet streaks. In her hands was a staff that was about six foot tall with two curved blades on the top of a ebony staff body. The silver blades faced each other, one shorted the the other. A mask of purple featehrs hide her face from being noticed by any one.

The lights went up as Sailor Mars seen her prey. This time the prey looked like a preditor. Mars walked in a bit further as the black adn violet clad woman turned towards her with the glaive poised for battle, which was the blades pointed at herself. "WHo are you?" Mars hissed as the warrior smirked.

"Neo-Death is what some called me." she stated simply as Venus came in with a wound in her shoudler, followed by a furious Edward.

The two froze as Mars squared off with Neo-Death. Anita Blake and Jean-Claude came running in after hearing of the commotion, they were at Gulity Pleasures. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars shouted as her rings went flying at the other warrior.

"Black Fire." she whispered a sthe fire attacks hit each other, only the black fire over come Mar's and burnt her a bit more. "Death." she stated again raising the glaive above her head and spinning it in a circle as violet attacks hit the two evil Inner Scouts as they retreated.

"Who the hell are you?" Anita and Edward asked as she smiled.

"Neo-Death, for now I will see you later." she stated going off.

Firefly ran throuogh the corridors as she accidently ran in to Edward takingthem both to the ground. She was on top of him as he brushed a strand of her black hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I think this is a sign from above." he smiled as she blushed and got up.

"Awww, did Death find love?" Jean-Claude taunted as the two glared at him and drew their guns and clicked the safety off. Anita was surpressing laughter at this as they releaxed a bit.

"So, this is the famous Firefly Tomoe of Mugeun Labs that I have heard so much of." a mysterious voice said as the group looked at the shadows and seen a unfamiliar figure


	5. Side Story- The Boring Tale of Edward ad...

Zodena: I believe I feel a rush.

Crazy Shadow: Yahoo! Can I do this credit?

Zodena: Sure.

Crazy Shadow: Okay! The characters do not belong to us, but that is only the disclaimer. This chapter goes out to a person, a writer also on this network. When I can think of how Firefly/Hotaru and Edward met. 

Zodena: Any thing on the enemies will be explained at the end of this.

****

Pairings:

Anita/Jean-Claude, Richard, Olaf?

****

Hotaru-Saturn-Firefly/Edward (Story behind that) FINAL!

Charon/ Bernardo or Olaf?

****

Triton-Mirchui-Neptune/ Titiania-Haruka-Uranus FINAL!

Serenity-Moon-Artemis (name in this dimension)/ Asher **FINAL!**

Side Story- Edward meets Firefly, WHERE?!

__

I remeber the first time I meet Edward. It was at the odd dance club that my friends dragged me to. I believe it was called Danse Macabre, it wa sthe opening of some vampires club and they didn't want to miss it.

Firefly looked around from her laughing and half drunk co-workers and seen our familiar blonde hair blue eyed assassin wearing a weapon loaded trenchcoat. He was staring right back at her. She got up and walked towards him as he didn't move a muscle. "Hello." Firefly greeted as he smirked.

"Hi." he stated as she leaned on the railing at his side and over looked the dance floor and the people below.

"Names Firefly Tomoe, I work for Muguen Labs." she said straightening up and offering her hand for a friendly hand shake.

"Edward." he stated shaking her hand nad turning aorund to look over the railing to keep a better eye on Anita, who was with Jean-Claude. "What are you doing here?" he asked, feeling a odd trust in this strange woman.

"Friends dragged me out to a, qoute, 'night of fun', unqoute." she stated looking back over to their table as most were flirting, Firefly turned quickly aorund. "I'm the only sober one."

"Interesting friends." he stated scanning the room as she looked around also, like something was after her also. "What do you do for Mugeun Labs?"

"That is classified, if I told you I would be forced to kill you." she stated in a serious voice as he again smirked. (That's amazing, I think he is trying to smile on the job.)

"Oh?" he asked as she smiled a dazling smile.

"Nah, I just don't like to bost about my work." she stated sadly as she hunched her shoudlers. "I work for the police, they have me on a project to find ways of apprehending creatures of mass harm."

"I heard of you, some are looking for you." he stated as she looked at him like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to evade kidnapping." she stated as he seen her look. "DOn't think about it, I can kick your ass before you could blink."

"Some one as small as you?" he laughed as she glared at him.

"Hell yeah, ask the last person that did." she smirked before pressing a hand to her temple. "Wait, he didn't survive."

Then gun shoots could be heard as people began to run for the exits, Edward and Firefly didn't move as this happened. The police came in as the two turned to a laughing behind them.

It was a black haired, midnight blue eyed, version of Serena. She smirked at the two and then smiled a fangy grin. "I knew you would be here." she stated as both Edward and Firefly pulled their guns, clicked the safety off and prepared to fire.

They glanced at each other surprised before turning their attention back to the woman. "What do you want?" Firefly hissed not making eye contact, but keeping her aim.

"I want Death." she stated as Edward fired the first shot, he had a silencer on his. The bullet went through her arm as Firefly shot one in her leg and the two took off to get out of the enraged vampires way.

"Intersting way to meet." she said as they made it down the steps without the vampire on their tail.

"Yes." Edward said as they stopped at teh bottom and put their weapons away before the police caught them. "Shit, what did Anita get herself in to?"

"I have to get lost, maybe we can go out for coffee and a kill some day." she said with a smirk as he looked at Jean-Claude.

"I'll look you up." he stated as she left.

__

So the next day we were having coffee before hurting another kidnapper. That is the boring truth of how I, Firefly Tomoe, met my present day love Edward.

Zodena: Okay, that may be corny but it's the best I could do!

Crazy Shadow: Don't mind her, the excitment of three months off has had severe problems with her brain.

Zodena: Yeppery.

Crazy Shadow: Well, Betrayal is the Serena look alike and Prince Edymion's *cough* fiancee.

Zodena: Bitch, don't you mean?

*CS hits her upside the head*

Crazy Shadow: Hope that clears up some things that might arise.


	6. Status Update

This is being posted because my project of rewriting "What Might Have Happened" is nearing the end of the first leg, close to entering the second part of that series. The reason for this is to announce that I posted a poll in my profile to see what series will be next to be finish.

Before continuing, I will caution those that have kept with this series. I will be changing a few things, since the flow and time line had not been established. So far I will be looking at the first books to establish when this takes place, so from _Guilty Pleasures _to whatever the fifth book is-- not to established in the marking of Human Servants. This one will be edited, since there are only a few minor issues and nothing major like "Sailor Moon 180" and "What Might Have Happened."

I have no excerpt to put here, but those looking at this should turn their attention to the first chapter... it has been edited and that will be an example of what I will do with the other chapters. Promise. The reason for this note is to also tell those that wish to see this updated that I have placed a poll in my profile about which series I should focus on finishing next when "What Might Have Happened" is finished (or before I begin the Harry Potter crossover part of the "Trio," whichever comes first).

Thanks for your time.


End file.
